Racer Wars
by RiderOfRohan3019
Summary: Megan and Don go under cover as street racers in Sacremento. An old friend,or rather an enemy, of one of the two shows up unexpected. All chaps reposted for grammar and whatnot. won't really affect the story any... please r&r!
1. Chapter 1: Dinner for Eight

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Numb3rs but I wish I did.

**(A/N: Some of this_ might_ be out of both Don and Megan's character on the show but I had to change them a bit to fit the story. If not, please tell me. Also, this story wouldn't have been possible if it were not for my friend Katrina and _Need For Speed: Underground_. Mass credit to her for this.)**

**Chapter 1: Dinner for Eight**

Megan pulled into Charlie's driveway behind Don's black Suburban. Alan was having a 'female friend' over and expected both Charlie and Don to have a 'date.' Don had said that Charlie had invited Amita. He had complained over the course of three days that he didn't want to go and that he didn't have anyone to take. Colby had suggested that Don ask Megan, apparently as a joke. After work, Don had begged Megan to come. As she got out of her car and started walking toward the steps, Megan thought _Not that he would need to beg me to do something for him. He knows I would do anything, well almost anything for him. _Megan had made it to the front door and was about to knock when it opened. She smiled at the curly haired man standing in the doorway. "Hey, Charlie."

"Hey. Saw you walking up." Charlie stood aside and Megan walked through the threshold. She scanned the room for signs of anyone else. She saw Don sleeping on the couch and smiled.

"Why is he asleep?"

"Don't know. He just came in and crashed. Dad told me not to wake him up till you got here." An evil grin came across the younger Eppes' face and Megan realized he had yet to shut the door.

"Charlie..." Before she could tell Charlie not to do what she thought was going to happen, he did it. Charlie slammed the door shut hard. Megan looked back at the couch and Don shot up, upholstering his gun. Apparently, he thought it was a gunshot. Charlie and Megan laughed as he turned around and saw them standing there. He groaned and remoistened his gun. Charlie had managed to stop laughing to an extent but Megan hadn't.

Don stood up and walked over to Megan. He brought up his hand and put it over her mouth. "Hush." There was a hint of meanness in Don's voice that Megan hadn't heard before. She didn't stop laughing.

Charlie walked over and took Don's arm and pulled it down. He looked at Megan. "He's like this when he wakes up."

Don turned away and threw himself back down on the couch. He ran his hands over his face. "You would be too Chuck if you hadn't slept at all in six days."

Megan glanced at her friend. "And who's fault is that?"

Don grimaced.

Alan came out of the kitchen with an apron tied around his waist and an oven glove on one hand. "Great! Almost everyone's here." Alan spotted Don on the couch, half asleep. "Donnie, why don't you and Charlie set the table." Don slowly shook his head and stood up.

Megan followed the three Eppes into the kitchen. She turned to Alan. "Anything I can help you with?"

Instead of Alan answering, Charlie did. "If you can get the silverware, the Brothers Eppes would thank you."

She smiled. "Okay."

Ten minutes later the table was set and the food was almost ready. Alan had been pacing for nearly ten minutes before both of his sons urged him to stop. "Dad, it's going to be fine." Charlie said, attempting to calm his father. The doorbell rang. Neither of the Eppes men heard it. As Megan decided to get it she rolled her eyes.

"Hey Amita."

"Hey, Megan. I didn't know you were going to be here."

"I don't think Charlie and Alan knew until I came." She stood aside to let Amita in the house. Charlie came out of the kitchen with Don close to his heels. He smiled nervously.

"Hey."

Just as the oven timer went off, there was yet another knock at the door. Don started to get it when Charlie stepped in his way. "Fix your hair Jock. I'll get it."

Don glared at his brother but didn't say anything. He did as Charlie said. He glanced at Megan when neither of them heard speaking at the door. They walked over to where Charlie was standing, looking out the window. He turned to the agents. "Dad's gonna be pissed."

"Why?"

"Open the door."

He opened it. Colby and David was standing there. "Guys, I promised my dad no work tonight."

Colby smiled. "We know." He and David walked through the door way. As Don was about to shut the door, he heard a polite, "Excuse me." He reopened the door and saw a women around his father's age standing on the porch steps. "Is this the Eppes' residence?"

Don put on his best professional smile and nodded. "Yes, ma'am, it is."

Hearing Don's almost too nice words, Megan rolled her eyes. Colby and David laughed. They just loved it when Don was playing Mr. Nice Guy.

She watched Don step back to let the woman inside. He introduced himself. "I am Don." He pointed to the group standing behind him, scattered about the living room. "This is Megan Reeves, David Sinclair, Colby Granger, Amita Ramanujan, and my little brother Charlie." Everyone went around shaking hands with the woman as she introduced herself.

"My name is-"

"Catherine!" They all turned around and saw Alan carrying meatloaf and set it on the table. He spotted David and Colby standing on either side of his eldest son. "Donnie, can I talk to you please?"

Don looked accusingly at his friends beside him. Megan grinned and said, highly amused, "Busted." Don didn't reply and simply followed his father into the kitchen. "Donnie, I thought I told you no work tonight. You promised."

"Yeah I know. apparently David told Colby about your cooking and they invited themselves over. I swear I had nothing to do with their coming."

Alan shook a spatchula in Don's face and said, somewhat threatening, "That had better be the case, Donald."

"It is, Dad. I promise."

"Right. You're lucky I made enough for everybody." Alan walked out of the kitchen with Don trailing behind him.

"Dad, you always make enough for two packs of starving wolves."

Alan ignored him. "Come on everyone, food's ready." As everyone sat at the large table, he said, "I assume everyone has met?" They all nodded. "Well, let's eat."


	2. Chapter 2: Video Games

**Chapter 2: Video Games**

"Who wants to play _Need For Speed: Underground_?"

Megan jumped at the opportunity to play her favorite video game. When she got the chance to go to her friend's house they would play for hours on end. Literally. That and _Need for Speed: Hot Pursuit 2, _and_ Burnout_. "Charlie, I'll play you," she challenged. She saw the guys looking at her. "What? Think a girl can't play video games?"

They almost burst out laughing when Don said, "No. We just didn't expect that from you." There was a hint of challenge in Don's voice that she caught.

"Alright Hotshot, I'll play you."

"Fine. But don't cry if you lose against me."

"I am not going to lose and I am not going to cry."

"If you say so Meg."

Megan rolled her eyes as she accepted the Game Cube controller from Charlie. She decided to let Don be player one. Charlie and Alan had escorted Amita and Catherine out to their cars twenty minutes ago. Charlie had re-entered the house way before the eldest of the Eppes men had so the agents and the professor had the house to themselves momentarily.

Don looked at Colby. "So, Granger. Did you enjoy my father's cooking?"

Colby smiled and nodded vigorously. "I did indeed. Donnie."

Everyone watched Don's face turn a shade of red and they burst out laughing. Don decided to look past it for the time being. He'd get Colby in race after Megan. "Alright Reeves. Let's race." Don had selected split-screen and the two were selecting their cars. Megan settled on the suped up Skyline and an automatic transmission. She despised shifting. After Don had chosen his car, the supped up Neon, Megan randomly chose the track. She put ten laps on. And maximum traffic. As the race began, she found it was the track that she almost always beat her friend on. _Okay, sharp turn, apply brakes, remember jump… Yee-Haw!_ _Crap. _Don had just landed on top of her car coming out of the jump. He looked at her and saw her mock anger. He couldn't bite back the triumphant laugh that came out. "You just have to keep that up for nine more laps Eppes."

"Don't worry, I will." Megan decided to stay just behind Don. Even though she had nitrous, she wasn't going to use it until the last lap, near the finish line. She checked what lap she was on. Ninth. _Almost to the finish line. 1-2-3. _She put her nitrous on, and made Don spin out and cross the finish line ten seconds before he did. She looked over at Don. "Payback's a bitch. Isn't it."

Don didn't answer. In fact, he was saved answering by his dad walking in the door. "Well, did everyone enjoy dinner?"

Colby answered first. "Yes, I did. I loved it. I'll have to come and eat here again."

Alan smiled. "You're more than welcome to come for dinner anytime you want Agent Granger."

"Colby, Mr. Eppes."

"Alan. I don't know how many times I have to tell people that."

Everyone laughed. Through the laughter, Don's cell phone rang. Everyone quieted down as he answered. "Eppes." Pause "Yeah." Another pause, longer this time. "Yes, we'll be there in a few." He shut his phone. He saw his team and his brother and father looking at him. "That was the director. He wants us at the office. Now." His team groaned. His father almost glared at him, as did Charlie. Don winced. "He's my boss. I can't ignore him. Sorry."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Don and his team stood at Director Merrick's office door. Reluctantly, Don knocked. "Come in." They did as they were told. Merric didn't even look up as they entered. "Sit." They sat. Ten minutes went by before Merrick _did _look at them. "We just got a call from the Sacramento office. They had an agent on a case, undercover, that went bad. He needs at least two agents from here on the case."

Don spoke. "Why from here? Why not from a closer office?"

"They want the best agents they can get on the case. They reviewed your team's files. And yours. Of all they saw, yours was the best. If you accept the offer, two of you, _only _two, will leave in 24 hours." Merrick paused and sized up the four agents that sat in front of him. He'd almost made his decision before the team had even arrived at his office. "Granger, Sinclair, I would like to speak to Eppes and Reeves alone, please."

The two men nodded and walked out of the office. When the door latched behind them Merric continued. "Specifically, they liked you two the best."

"Why?" Still only Don spoke.

"They didn't say. But they would love to have you two on the case."

Megan saw that Don was going to decline and knew Merrick would hate them both for it so she stepped in. "We'll get ready. Thank you Director." She grabbed Don's arm and pulled him out the door before either man could say anything else.

**This will probably be the last update for a while because I am starting school tomorrow. My school is incredibly stupid and my teachers will more then likely give me homework. Bright side... I am going into Junior year... after this year... one more year! YAY! Anyway, I'll try to put third chapter up before the month is over. And update my other two stories. Thanks to theallbadhat for saying that Megan and Don are in character…**


	3. Chapter 3: Pit Stop

**I know this is a short chapter and the story's a bit rushed but I knew I had to update sometime. Hope you all like it! **

**Chapter 3: Pit Stop**

Megan felt like killing herself only an hour and a half into the drive to Sacramento. Don had insisted on driving. She would have preferred to but knew it was best not to argue. Now, sitting in the passenger seat watching cars on the opposite side of the road pass by, she was bored out of her mind.

Earlier that morning they had stopped at each other's apartments and got their stuff together. She had never seen anyone pack so much hair stuff.

She studied Don as he drove. He seemed tense. She decided to bring it up, more in attempt at conversation then to see why. "You okay?"

He looked at her. "Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know, just thought I'd ask." Silence filled the car again. Somehow Don had managed to get her keys from her and drive her car. Speaking of which… "So, how are we getting these suped up cars?"

"Don't know. I didn't think to ask. Maybe we'll be lucky enough to find one on the street… abandoned or something."

Megan rolled her eyes. "Yeah right. We're gonna find a street racing car on the side of the street. Abandoned."

That got a smile from Don. _YES! I have succeeded! _"Hey, ya never know what you're gonna find on the side of the road in California."

"Good point."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Megan started to drift off to sleep, she saw an exit sign and a hotel right off the exit. She was dead tired and Don himself looked like he was about to fall asleep at the wheel. "Let's get off this exit and crash at that hotel, Don."

He nodded. "Okay. Sounds great to me."

He switched into the lane on the highway that would take them to the hotel. Don parked the car near the doors and the agents stepped out. Don popped the trunk and met Megan at the back of the car. "Don't forget to put your gun in your bag or hide it in your coat."

"Okay." She did as Don said and pulled her needed bag out of the trunk. Don grabbed his overnight bag and a satchel. She guessed it had the files on all the guys. "That the files?"

"Yep. Thought it wouldn't hurt to look em over before we got to Sacramento."

"Yeah."

Megan followed Don into the lobby of the hotel which was only two floors. It wasn't fancy but it wasn't trashy either. It was mid class. That suited Megan just fine. Not that she cared what kind they were at, just that she and Don got sleep soon. Don took the position of speaker when they made it to the front desk. The woman sitting at the desk was reading a newspaper. The headline caught Megan's attention. It said something about street racers being caught and how the Bureau was involved. The woman put the newspaper down and smiled at Don. The smile was one that, in Megan's opinion, would attract any man's attention. She felt an emotion sweep over her that she couldn't explain.

Don seemed to look past the charming smile and said, "We'd like two rooms please."

The woman looked around the lobby and spotted Megan.

"Would you two like the couples suite? It would be cheaper."

Megan stepped in when Don gave her a look that clearly said he thought the woman was strange. "We'll take separate rooms. Please."

"Are you breaking up? A divorce? Argument during the drive?"

Simultaneously, Megan and Don said, clearly annoyed, "Just two rooms."

The smile faded from her face as she reached into a drawer and held out two keys. "They're on the second floor, next to each other." Don took the keys from the woman and handed one to Megan.

"Go ahead to your room. I'll pay."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. Go ahead."

"Okay." Megan smiled at Don, thankful that he said he'd pay. He handed the file bag to her and she took it, noticing the look that the woman gave them. On her way the elevator and to her room, 215, she amused herself with what could possibly be going through the woman's head.

Opening the door to her room, she saw a full size bed, television, nightstand, and loveseat. The room had a horrible paint job. The color was some ugly, vomit green. Like someone had chewed peas and painted them on the walls. Before she shut the door, she felt a hand on her shoulder.

Turning, she saw Don smiling at her. "What?"

"Turns out we're only a mile and a half from Sacramento."

"Really?"

"Yep." He followed her into the room. "God, this paint job's disgusting!"

"Yeah. I know." She threw her bag on the loveseat and plopped down on the bed with the files. "Wanna look at these before we go to sleep?"

"Sure." He sat next to Megan as she spread the files out. He grabbed one from the bag and opened it. "Dominic Diesel. Street name Dom. Wanted for grand theft auto. And attempted murder. Three times. On the same guy. Wow. What the hell have we gotten ourselves into, Megan?"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Colby walked into the bullpen on the day that Megan and Don left and found David in a conference room, looking over what looked like thirty different files. "Hey man. What are you lookin at?"

David looked up from the file he was reading. "Files on the guys Megan and Don are going to investigate. They're gonna call us in two days and give us a report and we're supposed to relay that to Merrick."

"Well, that'll be fun."

"Yeah." He went back to the file. "Wow. Colby, look at this. Dom Diesel. He's wanted for three counts of attempted murder on the same guy."

The two agents looked at each other, eyebrows raised. "What have they gotten into?"

David just shook his head.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour ago, Don had gone to his room and Megan layed in the bed thinking about why she suddenly felt lonely. There were too many confusing thoughts going through her mind. Like why had she felt a stab of jealousy when the woman at the front desk had smiled at him? He had been in her room for three hours, helping profile most of the guys they were going up against. The only question she couldn't get out of her mind was why she felt a sense of loss when Don walked out the door and shut it. She hoped against all hope that the feelings weren't what she thought they were.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Now I know that this wasn't an update but I think I need more reviews if ya'll want an update. An important family member passed away and I haven't really felt the need to update. If you want more, please give me like two more at least…. Please????**


End file.
